Over the past decade, human and AI collaboration has evolved at a very noticeable pace. Humans may have digital colleagues and assistants, e.g., AI agents or tools, to support them in their daily activities.
Virtual agents, such as chatbots, emailbots, salesbots, and/or AI assistants, may be deployed with intelligent algorithms working in the background to assist users with inquiries and provide suggestions, directions, and/or other useful information. When the users are interacting with the virtual agent, the virtual gent interprets and responds to natural language utterances. The existing virtual agent may have a low accuracy and undesired maturity level. A virtual agent may be trained with various conversational scenarios to increase its accuracy and authenticity.
The present disclosure describes a system, a method, and a product for training AI based virtual agents, which may overcome some of the challenges and drawbacks discussed above, improving accuracy and authenticity of the virtual agents.